A Dragons Code
by HatterOfDusk
Summary: On that faithful halloween night, what if harry had a twin who was named the BWL? what if he was taken away mere hours after   the attack by some sort of half breed? Were about to find out.Rated T for some foul language in further chapters.


Ok this is my first story so please no flaming!  
Duski:if you do I will kill you all.  
Shadow: sorry all we have split personality disorder..  
Sorrow:Duski I cant believe you would use such foul language...  
Duski:SHUT UP! Hatter wants to start the story!  
Hatter:thanks... well if monkeys cant fly yet then I guess I dont own harry pottter...  
On with the show!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
It was a cold night at the house of Potter.  
The wind was whispering its deadly tale that was soon to take its tole, the moon was shining its brightness onto the house in which happiness had always trees around the house itself shook for they knew what was to happen on this night of October 31st.  
IT would be today that EVERYTHING, in the small world of Harry Potter, would change.  
And he could feel it.

"SIRIUS BLACK IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"yelled a woman who seemed to be having a panic attack,but for a good reason as her two children were up in the sky on a broomstick with the so called Sirius Black and the two childrens father, James Potter.  
Both men paled as the mother, Lily Potter, pointed her wand at the two men on broomsticks and muttered a curse that they knew all to well."Tratabo!" she yelled as the two men slowly went back to earth,there bodies now pink,and there hair orange."come on Lily we were just showing the boys how fun flying could be!No-one got hurt!"Sirius claimed as he and James held up two little bundles of cuteness.  
In Siriuses hands was the older of the two had fair red hair,hazel eyes, and looked like one day he could very well be a heartthrob.  
In Jameses hands was the smaller of the two, who almost looked like a had ruffled up jet-black hair,a very pale comple xtion, but the most stunning of his features were his emerald green eyes.  
The babies were only a year old but were alrealdy walking and the emerald eyed boy,harry, could already say many words like,cookie ,Padfoot,(which got james very upset as he didnt say dada before hand)and wolf.  
Lily rolled her eyes,took the babies, and walked up the winding path that took you back to there house so she could lay harry and his brother alexander to rest.

From the shadows a man in a robe eyed lily discreatly.  
She seemed a easy enough target to get all she was a mudblood,he thought.  
His head snapped up as he heard a door thought to himself to long and missed his chance.  
No matter.  
He walked the short distance to the old house and carefully pulled and pushed the door as he went inside.  
One of the boys in there had the power to kill him.  
He wasnt going to let that happen.

Lily was up in the boys nursury as she heard the door close.  
Thats thought. James and Sirius always slammed the door.  
She shook the thought from her head as she changed Alexanders had loved the boys from the second she gave birth to them, but mere moments after there birth Dumbledore,the headmaster of hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry,had told them a deadly secret.  
She sighed lightly as she though of it.  
There had been a foretelling of the one who had the power to kill the dark lord of their .  
Alexander, being the oldest born on the foretold night,was said to be the next hero of the light.  
The chosen one.  
Every since then they had been in hiding in hopes that voldemort wouldnt find them.  
Lily sighed once more as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.  
Some one was watching quickly snapped her neack to the doorway only to find a fire blooming in the hall,and a beam of red light heading straight for her.  
She only had time to yell for her husband as the world went black.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Voldemort had an easy job to do , it would be easy if that horrible woman hadnt screamed for her husband.  
No matter, he thought as he children would be easy enough to kill,and he would start with the one who was staring at him through the bars of his set off a ray of green light and the only thing that could come forth to his mind as the ray of light bounced of the child like it was nothing was, Harry James Potter is the foretold corse nobody in the world exept for him, the baby, and a strange figure who had been walking into the house as he died would know.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Hours later lily woke up only to see her husband hoisting Alexander up into the air with tears of joy in his eyes.  
Everything was normal the moment the dark lord was dead,And they and the so called boy-who-lived could live in peace.  
Nobody noticed the other son cry as some strange form bit his neck.  
Nobody noticed as he was taken away.  
Nobody noticed as a the strange form took off into the night with young harry potter in tow.  



End file.
